The New Sisters Of Ouran Academy
by ellodereitsmehere
Summary: Two sisters; Shita and Kameko are new to Ouran, and find themselves wound up with the host club. Yeah I know, sucky summary but still. It might not be as bad as you think. Oh and there is a tiny bit of twincest in like the first chapter or so but not that much. Some people don't like any at all so just thought I'd let you know! xxShita p.o.vxx


**I'm glad you guys are taking the time to read this! I know my summary sucked big time so if you're reading it anyway, you are awesome. So enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters. But I do own Shita and Kame- tah)**

Kame- tah and I stood and looked at the large school in front of us. We have never been to such an elite school. "Man, this thing is _big_!" I heard my sister say,

"I know right?"

After a while of just standing there, we heard the bell ring from outside. "Oh shiz!" I exclaimed, "We gotta go in!" We laughed, because we both knew that we didn't care if we were late or not. Why would we care any more about that just because we were going to a different school? So slowly, we made our way into the big doors and entered the school.

Unlike our other school, the office was not right in front of the doors so we had trouble finding it.

"Does this place even _have _an office?" Kame- tah asked me. I shrugged. If it did, then it was almost impossible to find. The two of us continued to search through the halls and didn't find it until the last class of school was about to end. We had come around 1:30, because we didn't want to go through the whole day quite yet, but thanks to the missing office, we received none of it.

We walked in and stood in front of the main desk. The lady seemed to be busy typing, so we waited until she paused and looked up at us. "Can I help you two?" she asked. I let Kame- tah ask her for our schedules, because until I got to know somebody, I was shy. We were handed our schedules and was given a look to tell us to leave. We both looked at each other and headed out the doors.

"Geez, she seemed annoyed," I said, now able to talk as myself because we were alone.

"I know right," my sister said, then a smile crossed her face, "We should explore the school,"

"But school's not even over yet. We still have like," I looked at my wrist, then realized I didn't have a watch, and looked at the clock, "fifteen minutes left,"

An evil smirk came on her face, and I knew that that was one of the reasons why she wanted to do it then. Laughing, I nodded, and the two of us went through the halls pretending we were going somewhere specifically, every time we passed someone. A couple of teachers looked at us weird, but we just explained to them that we were new and they would nod their heads and leave.

"This school seems boring," I said, looking around the halls. Then the bell rang and every student in the school rushed out of their classrooms. Kame- tah and I leaned against the wall as the hoard of people rushed by us. At our other school, there wasn't this many people.

When there was a break in the crowd, we slipped in and joined them. We had no idea where we were going. We pretty much just followed everyone else. Some people would go out to different directions, but the main crowd seemed to be going somewhere specific.

We watched, as eventually, a hoard of girls raced into a room. Once they were all in, it was dead silent.

"Are we alive?" Kame- tah asked.

"I think so."

I looked up to the sign above the double doors and read, 'Music Room #3'. Why would so many people want to go to a music room? And why would they make such a big fuss about it? I walked over to the doors and placed a hand on the handle, looking over to Kame- tah. I wanted to see what everyone was so excited about.

Kame- tah seemed to know what I was thinking, because she walked over next to me, and put her hand on the other handle. We both nodded and pulled the doors open. Those things were heavier than we thought, because we had to try twice, the second time using all of our energy. We were normally used to barely pulling a door when opening it.

Once the door was open, a bunch of rose petals blew right into our faces. We put our hands in front of our faces, and squinted our eyes, but one seemed to get in my throat and I started to cough. The rose petals disappeared and everybody in the room was looking at me. I couldn't stop coughing. It was really wedged in there. I went down on my knees, hitting my chest trying to get it out. Then I felt patting on my back, and the red petal came shooting out from my mouth.

I looked back and saw a tall blonde boy standing over me, smiling, "Are you okay princess?" he asked.

"Uh...what?" I backed away and stood up. Who was he calling a princess? Kame- tah walked over to me laughing her head off, "Hahahaha! That was so funny! You should've seen your face! You looked like a tomato!"

I started laughing too. I could only imagine the face I was making when choking on that petal, and it made me fall on the ground, and hit the floor with my fists from laughing so hard. Kame- tah did the same.

Finally, we got all our laughter out, releasing a giggle every few seconds when looking over to see seven hot guys standing in front of a group of girls. They were staring at our sister and I with shocked expressions. We stood up and looked at all the people in front of us. Okay...so this had nothing to do with music. It was probably just a bunch of friends hanging out or something. I took a good look at the guys in front of us. Standing in the front was that blonde guy who called me a princess. I still thought that was kind of weird. Next to him was a guy who was about the same height of him, but with black hair and glasses. Then there was two red heads who looked exactly alike. On the side was a tall- no- _very_ tall guy with an emotionless expression. _I bet that's how I look when I'm not around Kame- tah. _I thought. When I was alone with people I didn't know, I didn't show much expression. On his shoulders was a short- no- _very_ short blonde. Was he even in high school? He looked like he could be 10 or something. Damn, he was shorter than me! I was really short for a high schooler also, but I wasn't that short. Then there was a guy with short brown hair. Wait- was that even a guy? I hated people who I couldn't tell if they were guys or girls. But, I assumed since he was standing with the other six guys, that he indeed to, was a guy.

"So..." I heard my sister say.

"So.." I said," I guess we'll go now." They probably didn't want us there anyways.

We started to head out the door when the two red heads came in front of us, " Where you going?" they asked in unison. I raised an eyebrow, "Home?"

Then all the guys came around my sister and I, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic, even though I normally wasn't. Heck, I slept in a closet! I wasn't claustrophobic! But the closer the guys got to me, the less air I received.

"Could you, like, not stand so close?" I asked. They stopped moving and I found ourselves up against a wall. Were they going to rape us or something?

"Yeah, geez! Give us some space!" I heard my sister say, and watched her push the blonde out of the way, as I pushed the twins. They looked dumbfounded. Geez, these really were stupid weren't they? Then acting like they weren't just being totally creepy. the blonde said, "My manners! I am Tamaki, this," he said pointing to the black haired, glasses guy, "is Kyoya. These two," he said pointing two fingers at the twins, "are Hikaru and Kaoru, and that's Hunny- senpai, Mori- senpai, and Haruhi," then pointing to the three guys who were standing next to each other. "What are your names?" he asked.

I stood still for a moment. Did I really want these guys to know our names? When I opened my mouth to answer him, I heard Kyoya say, "That is Shita and Kameko. They are commoners who just transferred to Ouran Academy today," I glared at him. How the hell did he know our names and our life?

"Nice introduction, but we're leaving now, so _peace!_ Kame- tah said sending them the peace sign with her fingers.

"Wait! Kame- chan! Shita- chan! Don't leave!" I heard a voice that sounded like a little kid's and turned to see Hunny in front of me. I was going to say 'Hell no! I'm outta here!' but who could say no to those eyes? They were just so adorable!

"We don't want to!" I heard Kame- tah yell.

"Hey Kame- tah...we could stay a bit, right?" I asked. I didn't really like the fact that I was falling for this kid's cuteness, but I couldn't help it. Everyone around me seemed to notice, and Kame tah started laughing.

"You're attracted to _him?_ He's just a little kid! You a cougar now or something?"

I glared at her, taking my eyes away from him. I opened my mouth, but Kyoya started to speak. I gritted my teeth. Why did he always have to _do _that?

"Actually, Hunny- senpai is a third year, despite his size. He is the same age as Mori- senpai here."

The two looked over to the tall senior,

"No,"

"flippin,"

"way."

They ended up convincing us to stay, and once we agreed, they all left us and joined some ladies. "What the hell? They get us to stay then they ditch us?" I say.

"I know right? It's like what's the point?"

Then we heard a smirk behind us and turned to see Kyoya. Damn, he was pretty scary looking. "You can go visit a host. That is what this club is for. It's a host club, We entertain ladies who have free time,"

Kame- tah stared at him blankly, "So what?...You're prostitutes?" I balled out laughing, as did she. We high fived and was forced to stop at the evil glare the man in front of us was giving.

Mumbling, we walked away from him. "So who are we supposed to see?" I asked. My sister shrugged. I looked over at Tamaki. He was acting 'princely' to a girl and I shook my head. I wasn't really up for being called a princess again. Then I looked over at Haruhi. He was just talkingto people. _Maybe...but then again it would be kind of awkward to just walk in, in the middle of their conversation. _So that bumped him off the list. Hunny- senpai and Mori- senpai were sitting at a table and Hunny was eating a ton of cake non stop. _How is that kid not fat?_ Then I remembered he wasn't a kid. I was about to suggest to visit them, but then I looked over at the twins, and they were holding to each other, one in the other's arms.

"Oooo! Let's go see them!" I said pointing towards them. I really was a fan of twincest. Not often I got to see it. Not often I met twins. Kame- tah gave me a weird look but agreed, because apparently she had no one better in mind.

We made our way over to them, and they stopped their act to look at us. I wanted to say, 'No keep going! We'll just watch!' but because only Kame- tah knew my love for twincest, I just sat there.

"So..." Kame- tah began, "do we just sit here or something?" The twins smirked and leaned in towards us. Maybe I picked the wrong people after all. They were kind of seeming like pervs right now. I pushed the one in front of me down.

"Yeah...no...I'm good," Then just because I slightly pushed him, the other started freaking out.

"Kaoru!" he ran over to him. (Which was like 2 feet away) "Are you okay? Tell me you're not hurt!"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, acting like he just got shot or something, "Hikaru..I-I don't know. Help me feel better,"

Hikaru held him tight in his arms, and ruffled his hand in the other twin's hair.

"Kaoru.."

"Hikaru.."

Kame- tah had a look that said, 'Seriously?' but I just stared at them. This was so awesome! The other girls around us were screaming, and I had to retain myself from screaming also. Even if internally I was just like them, externally I had to be different. No way was I going to get the reputation of a screaming fan girl! I was especially intrigued by the own I had pushed named Kaoru. Now, looking at both of them, I could see a difference. Just by looking at their faces, I could tell Hikaru was more mischievous, and Kaoru looked like a nice guy, who was less troublesome. I liked them both. I really did. But Kaoru seemed better. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I'm not going to crush on any of these guys! All these people did all day was entertain girls. Why would I fall for someone like them? Maybe it was just all the twincest getting into my head. But either way, maybe I would like it here.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? If you liked this, also check out my other story, 'Swept Away By Love' Anyways, please review! (Oh and I actually am a big fan of twincest xD)**


End file.
